


Revelations

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Heart Ache [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hidden Feelings, Letters, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Suicide, goodbye letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you make a discovery that turns your entire world upside down? They thought they had found the start of an answer to what has pushed Catherine Hellsworth to do something so drastically as commit suicide. But then…</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2223"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Revelations". What does the drawer contenS that made them all say an OMG? To find out there is just one thing you can do….  
> Another Donald P. Bellisario show will be mentioned is this part, and no it's not JAG. You'll see which one and why. I promise.  
> Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.  
> It'll be more than three parts obviously. I don't know it how much yet though.  
> Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best. Oh yeah, this isn't a standalone story you better read "Unfair" and "Broken Lives" first.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> But those who like it drop a review, please! 
> 
> PREVIOUSLY ON UNFAIR
> 
> Ziva was carefully searching for anything that could help them come a step closer to the truth about what had happened. As she was busy doing so, she tried not to think of Abby and the reasons why their lab tech was not laying in a hospital bed.
> 
> The world was definitely a crazy place to be. Ziva thought.
> 
> She was doing everything she could not to think of her friend, but it was as if the more she wouldn't allow herself to think about her, the more she did so.
> 
> She was looking through the drawers of Catherine's desk, but found nothing of interest. Ziva was beginning to think that this was useless that they were just looking for stuff they wouldn't find because they were letting their emotions win against common sense.
> 
> Her meaning changed, though, the moment she wanted to open the last drawer of the desk she had to check. Ziva pulled the handle, but it wouldn't slide toward her.  
> It was locked.
> 
> She frowned. Why would this particular drawer be locked? She asked herself.
> 
> "Tony?"
> 
> Tony DiNozzo looked over his shoulder at the mention of his first name. DiNozzo was looking through Catherine Hellsworth's wardrobe, but hadn't found anything unusual or anything out of the ordinary. All of the clothing in there was typical for a woman.
> 
> "You found something?"
> 
> "Could you come over here, please?"
> 
> Now it was Tony's turn to frown. Leaving what he was doing he walk to where Ziva was, coming to a halt when he stood next to her.
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> Looking at him, and then at the desk, then once more in his direction, she pulled the handle of the last drawer before she said, "It's locked."
> 
> "McPicture come over here." Tony ordered.
> 
> McGee came over to them.
> 
> "Yeah, Tony."
> 
> "Take a picture of Ziva's hand pulling at the handle of the drawer."
> 
> Tim looked at him questioningly.
> 
> Tony looked back at McGee exasperated.
> 
> "It's locked, McGee."
> 
> As understanding drowned in, McGee hurried to take a picture as he had been asked.
> 
> Ziva eyed DiNozzo.
> 
> Tony nodded in answer giving her silent permission to pick the lock. Reaching out behind her, she pulled a kit out of her pants pocket.  
> Opening it she took the two small metal pieces out of her kit, and handing the kit to Tony, she placed the two small piece of metal in to the lock. She fumbled a little bit, but it didn't take Ziva long to unlock the drawer.
> 
> Pulling it open, they all stared at what it contained for a few moments.
> 
> Oh, my God.

The two agents were stunned, frozen in place, by what they were seeing. Never would they have suspected that. Catherine was one out of a million. Abby had seen what they couldn't because of their suspiciousness that they had to have during an investigation. Tony's face closed in a second. He suddenly felt stupid and silly. He had known it, but had refused to see what there was to see. He had had only eyes for Delia, because she was such had such a nice body, she was the kind of women every man was falling for, because none of them took the time to really look. All they were seeing was the exterior and nothing more.

The opinion he was having of himself right now wasn't pretty, but it would get even worse later.

Ziva slowly took the drawing very carefully out of the drawer. It looked so real it was scary. Ziva David then looked up at DiNozzo without a word then her eyes went back to the piece of art she was holding in her hands, and motioned for him to take out a bag to put it in.

He went to retrieve a plastic bag so Ziva could place it in there and look for other treasure that might be in there.

The drawing was representing Tony, wearing a Hawaiian shirt; he was leaning lazily against a red 308 GTS Ferrari. Smiling at life. In the background were waves - the ocean was peacefully rolling, and the sun was about to kiss the water gently before going to sleep.

Tony couldn't help but stare at the drawing it all seemed so real. It was as if he would expect his 'drawing self' to jump out of the sheet of paper at any moments

Another one as beautiful as the first one appeared, but now it pictured Abby and Gibbs standing on the beach lit by a full moon night. Gibbs was standing behind Abby, his arms encircling her waist as he was placing a kiss in her neck and Abby was smiling dreamingly but it was attached to something else, looking at it more carefully agent David realized at the drawing was in fact the cover of what seemed to be a book or at least a short story that Catherine Hellsworth had written.

Another look at it and she saw it, shaking her head she smiled.

_Blinded by the evidence Miss David._

In the sky above Abby and Gibbs shinny letters told her the titled of the story "Moonlight Lovers" By Catherine Hellsworth

This was completely crazy, because the story had to be about more than a hundred pages. She wondered how the young woman had done it; she must have worked at it day and night to achieve it. The book was bagged as well.

To their surprise, they found one more book, called "The spy who loved me" who had Tony as central subject once more, but this time he was dressed in a tuxedo, just like James Bond would have been.

At the sight, Tony felt proud, but the feeling almost immediately vanished to be replaced by anger. Catherine had shown more of Tony than he had allowed anyone to see, and it made him mad. Mad at her, because of what she had done, but most of all it made him mad at himself for not seeing what such a great person she was. He hadn't taken the time, and didn't want to take the time, because she...

She was a suspect, but there was a deeper reason for it that made him hate himself for it because he was disgust people for that. He hadn't really paid attention to Catherine because she was in a wheelchair and her sister was so... so... beautiful. Now, of course, he knew how wrong he had been, but it was too late and there was no way to make what had happened undone.

After having bagged and tagged the two books with Tony's help, Ziva found a couple of other drawings in the drawer. The drawings were of them, one of Gibbs, another of Abby and a third one of Tony, one of Ziva, one of Ducky and one of McGee, the last one of them all. Tony, Ziva and McGee and this strange sensation that they'd been the most important persons in Catherine Hellsworth's life before she took the final decision to step out of life.

Gibbs was right Cath had left something behind, except that it was not one single note to explain why she had done what she did. She had left them so much more. Tony knew Gibbs needed to be informed about what they'd found, but he needed a moment to think.

McGee went back to his task, and pictured everything it before searching through Cath's personal belonging. He had to smile as he stopped to admire a couple of framed pictures placed on a closet. Taking one of the frames in his hand right after he had taken a picture of it, his eyes caught something in the picture that troubled him.

Catherine was with her mother somewhere beautiful, they were both smiling and holding one another, but though she was smiling brightly for the picture her eyes were sad. As he put the picture back in its place, Tim wondered how much pain Catherine Hellsworth had held hidden in her life.

Did no one see in how much pain she really was? Stevie wasn't really there, that was a fact, but she loved her two daughters in the same way it's transpired from all the picture he could see, so what was it that made her so depressed then? Money wasn't a problem, she was a notorious book writer, she had even won prizes with them, and everyone seemed to love her, so why step out of life like this?

McGee couldn't get it.

Tim bagged her laptop as he was done with taking pictures. He also closed her home computer, and unplugged it. It needed to be checked as well. Something was telling him that someone like Catherine was saving everything in her computer, because typing was always going faster than handwriting something on paper. Wheelchair or not.

Tony and Ziva had now finished bagging and tagging the countenance of the drawer, and she was about to closed it when DiNozzo halted her. She eyed him strangely, but he made no comment, he just crouched in front of it and placed his right gloved hand in it. He caressed the bottom softly then turned his hand into a wrist and finally knocked slowly.

Once, twice, and Tony opened his hand again applied some pressure on the base of the drawer and a click could be heard. With his other hand, he pulled on the plank and slowly withdrew it and placed it on the floor at his feet. In the secret compartment that he had uncovered lay Catherine's diary.

Gibbs was still holding Abby in his arms. Wondering what the team was finding at Catherine's place. There were no doubts in his mind that she'd committed suicide, but something seemed to trouble him. He couldn't get a finger on what it was though.

A gun? Why does someone like Hellsworth have a gun? To protect herself? Even if that was the reason, Gibbs was convinced Cath would have found another way. She didn't seem to be a gun type person to him.

 _And what if Abby might be right?_ He thought. _What if Cath didn't commit suicide after all?_

_Nothing was certain at this point in the case, but something was though, the entire thing was strange. If it was indeed murder like Abby was suggesting it, what would be the motive? Money? Why not kill her before then, why wait until now?_

Those were all questions that would have to be cleared out, but right now, even though he knew that the case should come first, his priority was Abby. Gibbs was concerned because he knew that people who had tried to kill themselves once were most of the time going to try again at some point. And he didn't want it to happen with Abby. Not has long as there was air in his lungs.

As he watched her sleep, Gibbs wondered if Abby had tried to make an end on her life because she had lost a dear friend or if she had tried because she wanted to draw some attention, not on her physically, no. More so to prove a point or something, to make him pay attention on what she was saying.

If those were indeed the reasons why, she must have been really depressed and really sure of what she was saying. It had to be more than a simple theory then.

_Damn Gibbs, you've been stupid on that one. Since when had Abby become the kid in class the teacher wouldn't call on? It was not because she was spending most of her time in the lab that she couldn't see things nor have an insight on what was happening._

The thought was a bit far thinking and pretty much extreme, but on the other hand Gibbs was convinced that Abby would be able to do extreme things for what she believed in. He wondered if there was a possibility to the doctors to figure out if Abby had really intended to end her life or if she'd fake it - make herself bleed enough to make her unconscious, but not to kill her.

_Gibbs now you're going all nuts and everything the threat of losing her didn't do your mind any good._

He hoped that his team would find a direction or even a small indication where to look for.

Tony flipped through the diary and read the last page:

**_Tuesday November 17th, 2009_ **

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What are you supposed to do when you feel so bad, you can't find any good reason to live anymore? When there is only a small part of you that says don't give up, but it's almost completely silenced by some voices that are telling you that all of this shit isn't worth the fight._ **

**_The world would be such a better place without me in it. I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. And what are you supposed to do when you finally meet someone, you fell for, but you know for sure that he will never see you as the woman you are inside._ **

**_He's a federal agent, he's cute, and funny, but I know there's no use. He's more the type to fall for someone like my sister._ **

**_I'm so sad and so tired of everything..._ **

As Ziva looked over at him, she saw his face literally drown out of color. She stood up and came to stand behind him to look at what he was reading, and felt sad as well, she didn't know what made her do such a thing, but Ziva reached out to turn over the page DiNozzo was about to tell her that he had turned the diary to the last written page when he noticed something.

He turned his head to look at his colleague. Pulling at the two sides of Catherine's diary, he took a closer look at the book's groove. There was a page missing and it was easy to see that the page had been cut out and not snatched out.

That could mean two things, either Catherine had cut a page out of her own diary or that someone who had read it didn't want it to be seen, which left the door open to murder.

 _This wasn't good,_ thought Tony.

New questions raised up now. If Cath had been murdered, why? And who would want to kill someone like her?

They had to call Gibbs to tell him.

SSA Anthony DiNozzo sighed heavily. What looked as a simple suicide might have turned out into a murder, meaning that now they had a double homicide to work on and Abby, who couldn't help them out because she was at the hospital. This was getting better and better...

Tony exited Catherine's house to call Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said automatically as he had picked up his phone.

"Boss, we have a possible homicide. We found a lot of stuff in her bedroom, but the most important is that I found her diary and there's a page missing, it has been cut out neatly. Ziva and McGee are still in the house searching through her stuff..."]

"Damn it! Nice work, DiNozzo."

"Gibbs, how's she doing?" Tony asked him with concerned evident in his voice.

"She's sleeping now. I should have listened to her. Damn it!"

"You couldn't know that, she was close to Catherine..." Tony stopped abruptly, and the conversation ended.

Disconnected.

DiNozzo hurried back inside as he heard agent David call his name.

"What is it Ziva?" Tony asked her as she came to stand to her in front of shelf full of books.

Holding Dan Brown's "Da Vinci Code" open at a precise section of the book, he could see that that particular section contained several envelops. Three envelops, one addressed to Abby, one was for Tony and the last was labeled 'Agent Gibbs'.

Surprised, DiNozzo looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know what it means Tony, I just found them." She told him.

"Bag and tag them each in a different bag, I'm gonna inform Gibbs." he said as he fished for his cell phone in his NCIS jacket pocket.

Gibbs tried to call his agent back but the line was busy. Jethro had flipped his cell phone close as it rang.

"Yeah, Tony" Gibbs answered without checking the caller ID.

"Ziva found three envelopes - one for you, one for Abbs and one for me. It's Catherine Hellsworth's handwriting for sure, Gibbs. I wonder why she did that."]

"Bag and tag them and bring them at the hospital, maybe those will give us answers."

Tony didn't say anything back, but hadn't hang up either. Gibbs could still hear him breathe. He frowned.

"What is it Tony?"

"It's about the last page she has writing in her Diary..." he trailed off.

"What about it?" Gibbs asked simply.

"I think she wanted to commit suicide, but..."

"Speak up DiNozzo."

"... Well something's telling me that she found a way to fight. I mean that it was just a bad moment and that she managed to fight her demons and get over the idea. It's just a hypothesis..."

"Come over here and dig a little more on your 'hypothesis' when you go back to the Navy Yard."

"On my way, boss" Tony said before hanging up.

A few moments later he was in his car driving to Bethesda. Maybe if Abby was doing better and that she discovered that she'd been right she would be her old self again and driven to get the killer, even though she'd be sad by the fact that that she was right and her friend had been murdered.

Tony realized at that moment that if Abby hadn't had doubts and if Gibbs hadn't taken what their lab tech said into consideration, a murderer might have stayed unpunished, living a peaceful life without no one ever knowing that he or she committed a crime - that idea made him feel sick.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart Abby would be okay again and that they would find a way to let the truth out on this one. His thoughts drifted back on the words that were written in Catherine's diary.

_The world would be such a better place without me in it. I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. And what are you supposed to do when you finally meet someone, you fell for, but you know for sure that he will never see you as the woman you are inside._

_He's a federal agent, he's cute, and funny, but I know there's no use. He's more the type to fall for someone like my sister._

Tony had this nagging feeling that the man Cath was talking about was him. It wasn't as if she couldn't have fallen for Gibbs or anything. Gibbs seemed to have that kind of effect on women he met. They easily were under his charms, but he was sure Cath wasn't talking about him.

He had been observing her and when she looked at Gibbs she smiled because she saw him - he was sure - as a hero, a father figure she admired, and he could have sworn she had been trying to read him each time she had to come down at NCIS.

And he didn't think she was talking about McGee either, she stayed polite and everything around him, but it seemed like Tim was annoying her. Cath hadn't really seen Jimmy or Ducky, so that only left him.

All he had been doing was being fascinated by Delia. Ziva had tried to tell him she was not good, but he had dismissed her because he had thought that she was just annoying because he had someone knew in his life. He knew he couldn't date her because of the case, but Delia had been so... so bewitched. A bit like the movie "Practical Magic" with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman. Yeah now that he was thinking of it, Delia Hellsworth reminded him of Kidman's character Gillian Owens - 'the nut case' in the movie

Gibbs waited for DiNozzo to arrive as he was watching Abby sleep. It had taken quite some time for her to calm down and finally fall asleep in his arms.

Slowly, he had laid her down on the bad and pulled the cover over her. Now Abby was still sleeping and it was good thing, she needed it after what she has been through lately.

He was standing by the single window that provides sunlight into the room, staring absentminded at something. After a few moments, he turned his watchful gaze to Abby to make sure she was still sleeping, then he slowly headed to the door trying not to make a sound. Closing it behind him he headed for the coffee machine. As he waited for the machine to make his coffee, Gibbs thought about his phone conversation with Tony.

_"Yeah, Tony" Gibbs answered without checking the caller ID._

_"Ziva found three envelopes one for you, one for Abbs and one for me. It's Catherine Hellsworth's handwriting for sure, Gibbs. I wonder why she did that."]_

Why would Catherine Hellsworth write them a letter? It didn't make any sense to him and it wasn't has if he had treated her any differently as the others because she had been as suspect in this case as much as a lot of other people. And had at some point been convinced she had done it. She had had the opportunity and her wheelchair didn't make it impossible for her to do so. And the fact she had been the one to call 911 hadn't change a thing in his hypothesis. He had seen lots of situations and he knew by experience that human beings could do a lot to one another, but they could also do a lot to themselves. Hanging themselves to hurt ones they loved, leaving them with guilt. Kidnapping their own children to use them as 'a weapon' of blackmail in divorces, not thinking one second about how it affected the child.

Or orchestrate the kidnapping of your wife and daughter to get money like Navy Captain Mike Watson once had done. As Gibbs recalled the case, he could still not understand the reason that had pushed the Captain to do such thing. There's no single reason in the world to throw away what he had like he did. Personally he'd give anything to be able to see Shannon and Kelly alive and hearing them laugh.

Gibbs took the small cup of coffee from the machine and thought there was no reason he could think of why Mike Watson that could've justified his actions back then nor could he think of a single reason why Catherine had wrote each of them letters, though the one to Abby he could she why she had done so.

On his way back to Abby's room as he was so lost in his thoughts Gibbs didn't notice that someone was entering the room he was heading to.

When he saw her laying in the hospital bed it broke his heart thought a small smile appeared to his lips, she was so peaceful while she was sleeping. Looking at her he wished he could go back in time and prevent what had happened to Catherine, just so the woman he considered as his little sister wouldn't be here and she wouldn't have her heart broken in so many pieces.

_I found what you've been hiding so well. When you want to keep something a secret, place it where everyone can see it. It's great to know someone like you._

Tony installed himself of what must be Gibbs's chair because it was place nearby her bed. Tony then put the cup of Starbucks Coffee he had brought for his boss, thinking it might doing the man some good and he would definitely be better than 25 cent machine coffee. Putting the cup on what looked like a bedside table Tony then fished for a pair of latex gloves in his jacket pocket, put them on, and slowly opened the bag that contained the letters, taking the one that was addressed to him before closing the bag again.

Taking the letter in hand again, he slowly, carefully opened the envelope that Catherine had addressed to him as if it was the most precious treasure on earth. He didn't want to mess it up so Abby could maybe find evidence on it when she'd be better.

Pulling the letter out, he slowly unfolded it, and started to read.

**_Saturday November 21st, 2009_ **

**_Dear Tony,_ **

**_Now that you read this letter means that you've found out I had feelings for you. And I assume you must have read the story I wrote for you. I hope you've enjoyed it. And that you'll think of me if you ever read it again._ **

**_My journey is over now, but yours isn't and I hope, you will one day find the one woman that makes you want to be with her, cherish her and who knows maybe even have children with her._ **

**_Now, now, don't blame yourself for what I've done. It's not your fault, it's nobody's, I just couldn't fight anymore, I guess a person can only face that much before she snaps and does something stupid. Well I did another stupid thing then, add it on the list of the stupid things I've done in my life._ **

**_Anyway, I also figure Delia's mask has fallen by now. I'm sorry you had to find it out the hard way. I'm sorry about lots of things I've done in my life, but not that I fell in love with you. Even if the feelings weren't shared, I've felt better thanks to them._ **

**_About the story "The spy who loved me" (I'm laughing at myself now, because I've written you something based on your love for "Magnum, P.I." and I have chosen a title that refers to the famous 007 British spy, James Bond. I guess that is another thing we have in common that you never knew about._ **

**_If one of these days, Abby snaps at you or even hits you, don't take it too hard, it's just that she knew about the feelings I had for you and I made her promise not to tell anyone._ **

**_Now you have to do something for me. Keep an eye on Gibbs and Abby for me, those two are in love but are too stubborn to even admit it to themselves, so if you could push them in the right direction it'd be super awesome (now, I feel like a teenager lol)_ **

**_And be careful M. DiNozzo because if you don't do this little thing for me, I swear to you, I will come back and haunt you forever and beyond._ **

**_I wish you all the best the world can give to a person,_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Catherine_ **

Tony didn't hear the hospital room door open as Gibbs entered, He didn't notice that a single tear rolled down his cheek when he read some parts of the words she had been writing him. He had been so blinded, he thought he was a better man, he suddenly felt like he was like his old man and Tony hated it. The feeling was that everything in the letter indicated that Catherine had indeed committed suicide. It was clearly down in black and white so no doubts possible, even though Tony felt something wasn't right. He kept thinking on that neatly cut page in her diary, something wasn't right. He had this nagging thought that the answers to all of their questions were on that missing page.

_I will, Cath, I will, I promise._

"Tony?" Gibbs called him.

Turning his head to look at him DiNozzo greeted his boss. Gibbs was surprised to see that his agent had red-rimmed eyes; he first thought it was because Abby was lying in this bed, but then he realized that he was holding a letter in his hand.

"Hey, boss!" He said in a somewhat too hasty way while reaching for the brown hot liquid container he'd brought Gibbs, handing it to him as he was close enough.

"Thanks, DiNozzo."

"Thought you might could use some." Tony said.

Gibbs's eyes drifted to a still sleeping Abby for a little moment before his eyes caught on the bag with the two left letters. Tony wanted to stand up to let Gibbs sit, but his boss stopped him from doing so as he put a hand on his right shoulder.

"What do the letters say?" He asked him.

"I only know what this one says, boss, I know it's for a case, but I wouldn't read a letter that isn't addressed to me, and they are very personal so..." He trailed off and looked down at the paper in his hands.

"Tony?"

DiNozzo looked up at Gibbs and as he did so his eyes water again.

"I should have paid more attention to her Gibbs, I mean I liked her, I liked her lots even if she was a suspect, but... her sister was so... and not in..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know. I know DiNozzo. I saw you looking over at her. I also know that you were more preoccupied about what people would have said if you might have acted on it and taken your chance with her. Delia was doing everything she could to make you forget about the real thing, the most important, the one thing that's really worthy to live for no matter how hard it is to get it. You've let yourself being trapped by Delia because it was the easiest thing to do, Tony."

"I know that now, and I can't change things now. I have to accept it no matter how unfair it is."

"Exactly. Do you have a spare pair of gloves?"

Nodding, the younger agent reached in his pocket and handed him a pair of latex gloves. Gibbs stepped closer to the bedside table and reached for the bag, taking the letter that had his name written on it. He put his coffee down next to the bag that was now left with only one letter in it.

Jethro Gibbs opened the letter with the same precautions Tony had and read:

**_Saturday November 21st, 2009_ **

**_Dear Jethro,_ **

**_For a moment, I was tempted to call you Leroy, but I know you hate that, and I think I've figured out why. You've been to Stillwater your entire life, and your mother and father used to call you that and I guess Shannon did so to, and then one day your life shattered into a zillion pieces when they died. (I know, you're mad at me right now because I'm mentioning her, even though it's only on paper) so I'm sorry and in this case it isn't a sign of weakness 'cause I care about you even though I didn't know you for such a long time, I can read people, just the way you know when people lie to you._ **

**_You've hated when someone calls you Leroy since the day your mother died and your father showed up with his girlfriend at her burial, but you even hate it more because your father use to reprimand you in front of your friends by calling you by your first name, and it has always make you feel as if you were still a little boy, am I right? That's why you want everyone to call you Jethro._ **

**_Anyway that isn't the reason why I'm writing you this letter. I'm writing you because I've taken the decision to step out of life, It's mine decision and no one else's._ **

**_I want to thank you for not treating me as if I was a broken doll or a poor or even stupid woman, you interrogated me as you would have interrogated anyone else so thank you for that._ **

**_I also know you've advised Abby not to become too close to me, but she didn't listen to you - she's one of a kind isn't she? (No, she didn't tell me a thing)_ **

**_Tell her thank you for me because she was my friend, I told her already in person, and in a letter I've written to her too, but tell her once more for me will you? And tell her that you love her. (Yes, I figured out that too. *smiling*) before it's too late Gibbs, I know you loved Shannon and Kelly with all your heart I also know that your marriages didn't survive, but it's because you didn't let them go, you've been living with their ghosts for so long that you don't know how to live without them anymore. But you can. I promise you, you can._ **

**_Let go of them and have a happy life, Jethro. Just do it in remembrance of me, if you have care and respected me._ **

**_Your guardian angel, (Now you think I'm presumptuous) but you'll see that I really am, one day)_ **

**_Catherine_ **

Gibbs couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Catherine knew. She had been able to read him, how he would never know, but had understood. The fact that he was scared of loving again, she knew why he hated to be called Leroy.

He hadn't tell her anything, and he knew she hadn't checked them out on the net or anything, so how could she be so right on things? At that precise moment, NCIS SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs realized he had been wrong.

What he had told Abby about Catherine Hellsworth being suicidal was wrong. Sure what was down black and white in these letters indicated that she would end her life, but something also seem to indicate the complete opposite, he could sense that there were still notes of hope that transpired.

He wouldn't voice the idea out loud yet, but it felt to him as if when she was done writing the letter, she realized she wanted to fight and continue to live, and she didn't have the time to destroy them because whoever helped her out of life, did it before she was about to do it and was using those letters to send them on the wrong path.

_Damn whoever did it, whoever did it had almost fooled them all_

Both Tony and Gibbs heard a moan then

"Gibbs? Tony?" A small still sleepy voice called their names.

Their heads snapped up, and they said in unison "Hey, sleeping beauty." A smile gracing the men's faces.

Tony stood up approached to bed a little more and lean down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" He said in a cracking voice, before he took a few steps back and let Gibbs come next to the bed and watch him mimicking his actions.

"Tony's right, Abbs."

"I'm sorry, guys..." She said as her eyes watered again.

"No, Abby, enough of those. We need you. We need you on this one..." Tony's voice trailed off. "Sorry Gibbs." DiNozzo added a few seconds later.

Gibbs looked at Tony and knew he was thinking the same way about what happened to Catherine.

"I'm sorry, Abby." Gibbs told her softly.

"Gibbs don't break your own rules like that, it scares me." She retorted suddenly feeling very nervous.

"This time I had to say it, because I was wrong about Catherine."

Abby looked at him surprised, and then looked over at Tony to as if to look for confirmation that she heard Gibbs right. Tony simply nodded his head.

"Did you guys discover something?"

"Yeah we did,..." Tony started as he handed Gibbs a new pair of latex gloves who handed them to Abby and waited for her to slip them on.

Abby eyed them both but put on the gloves. As she was done Gibbs took the last letter out of the bag and gives it to her. As they both had done, Abby opened the envelope carefully and after she unfolded the sheet of paper her eyes read the words one by one.

**_Saturday November 21st, 2009_ **

**_Abby, honey,_ **

**_First of all, thank you so much for your friendship. I'll never forget you even from where I'm going. I know what happened to mom, I know who did it, but I can't tell anyone._ **

**_I can't live with it anymore, so it's best for me to go, I hope I'll feel better there, but I promise you, you'll always be in my heart, and I will always keep an eye on you._ **

**_Abby, you are a wonderful person with a huge heart and always ready to help others; you saw who I was from the moment we met. You saw beyond my wheelchair and I'll never thank you enough for that, so please don't change ever, even if I know that what you see every day is mostly horrible, there are still beautiful and wonderful things in the world like rainbows, you know how much I love them because they're full of colors._ **

**_Keep an eye on Tony for me and try to prevent him from doing stupid things, and remind him from time to time to tease McGee - the poor fellow is way too serious sometimes ..._ **

Abby laughed through her tears as she read those lines and the two men watching her wondered why.

 _You're so right about that Catherine_ she thought before continuing her lecture of the letter

**_... And you know maybe it's better that Tony and I never started something because I think we would have had driven everyone nuts with our silly comments and references to movies or love for "Magnum, P.I." Tell Ziva to give Tony a little more slack - he is the way he is to protect himself from being too hurt by the outside world._ **

**_Honey, do me a favor will you? Tell Gibbs how you feel about him; life is way too short not to tell someone you love how you feel. I know what you think, I'm telling you this and I stepped out of life instead of telling Tony I loved him and take my chance... Well, you know what? You can hate me for being a coward does that work for you?_ **

**_Mom was someone great just like you and the NCIS team you work with and I hope you'll find the one who did this to her and that justice will be served though after seeing how you guys work, I'm convinced you will._ **

**_I'm sorry I left you behind, Abbs, but it was getting too much for me. I left something for you and the team in the drawer of my work desk, I hope you guys will love it, I worked night and day and even I say it myself I really think this is my best work ever._ **

**_Hope you will have a long wonderful life, and I wish you all the best in the work. I love you, (as a sister of course) but you knew that, didn't you?_ **

**_Now, I've come to the end of my journey,_ **

**_You're friend forever,_ **

**_Catherine_ **

After she'd finished reading the letter, Abby put it back into place and handed it back to Gibbs who placed it back along with Tony's and his letter back into the bag. Tony gave Catherine's diary to Gibbs then and told him to look at the last page which he did and as he read the last page he could understand why Tony had come up with the idea of the suicide being a murder.

"So we are officially investigating a murder, now?" Abby asked.

Gibbs and Tony nodded. They'd tell Ziva, McGee and Ducky, but first the men would keep company to Abby for a little longer. Now Abby was feeling sad, but much better at the same time, she had a reason to fight again, and to live, find whoever did this to Catherine Hellsworth.

She looked at Gibbs and Tony with a determined glint in her eyes, and they both looked back at her with the same determination shining in their gaze.

They would find answers because it's impossible to escape destiny.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part four in the "Unfair series"   
> So are they right about the fact of seeing the case in a new light?  
> Did someone really wanted to make them believe it was a suicide or was it really one?  
> And what will Catherine's stories tell us?


End file.
